Time Warp
by Iellwen Eruwaedhiel Mirdan
Summary: The second part in my Time series. They made it back okay, but there are more challenges that they must face, and this time, they may not survive.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, here it is. The next part. Things aren't going to be easy for Stephen and Jordan, or for any of the others for that matter. But please, don't give up on me. They will all get together. It just may take a while. I'm having so much fun writing these. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; If I owned Primeval, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, would I?

* * *

"Stephen."

Stephen looked up to find Jordan's mom, Lisabeth frowning at him. Lisabeth, or Liz as she preferred to be called, was a lot like her daughter. She had the same blue eyes, the same smile. They were a lot like each other, except that Liz was a lot shorter and she'd let her long hair go grey.

"Stephen, you have to go home."

"Not until she wakes up." He felt so guilty. He felt like it was his fault that she was in that hospital bed.

"You have to stop blaming yourself. You didn't know that she would get injured."

That was the cover story they were using. While tracking an animal through the forest of Dean, Jordan was hurt badly and they had to stop and find shelter while she recovered. But while they were waiting, she had run out of insulin. Stephen had tried to get her back, but with her injured, it was slow, and Jordan had run out of time. They had said that she had injured her leg. One of the soldiers had actually slashed her leg so that no one could say she wasn't hurt.

It made Stephen feel sick. These people were her parents, for gods sake. Why couldn't they just tell them the truth? As if Jordan being in a coma wasn't bad enough, but someone had actually taken a knife to her leg and cut her.

They'd been back for nearly a week now, and Jordan was showing no signs of waking up. Stephen had barely left her side, in case she woke up.

"Stephen," Liz repeated.

"I cant, Mrs. Sheridan. I just cant."

Just then, her father, Jeremy entered the room. It was easy to see where Jordan got her height from. Jeremy was a tall man, with blue eyes like his wife and daughter. His hair was still a dark brown and he had the same chin as his girl.

"Still here, Stephen?" Jeremy asked in his deep voice.

Stephen offered the man a small smile. "Your wife has just said the same thing. I'm beginning to think you don't want me here."

Jeremy laughed and clapped him on the back. "Well, you are starting to smell," he joked.

But Lisabeth was serious. "You barely eat. You never leave so you're obviously not sleeping. We're worried about you."

"I'm fine," he assured them.

As Lisabeth opened her mouth, Stephen's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Stephen?" It was Jenny. "How is she? Any change?"

"No. No change. She's just the same."

Jenny sighed. "Abby and Connor are on their way over. They want to see her. Nick wanted to come too, but Lester pulled him into a meeting."

"That's okay. She doesn't know she's got visitors anyway."

"I know. I have to go. You will let me know if she wakes up, right?"

"Of course," he reassured her.

They hung up a moment later. Abby and Connor turned up not long after, along with someone else. Jordan's twin; Jayne. Jayne looked a lot like Jordan, but they weren't identical. Jayne was shorter than Jordan, with much shorter hair. Jayne's face was thinner than her twins, and her eyes were a brown colour. Jordan's parents and her siblings had taken to their group rather quickly. They sat around, talking, joking and laughing. Stephen suspected that they were all secretly hoping that the sound of their voices would wake Jordan up.

* * *

Nick entered Jordan's hospital room. He was not surprised to find Stephen already there. The man never left her side. Since they had come back, there hadn't been another anomaly. Nick had spoken to Lester and it had been decided that unless the circumstances were extreme, no one would go through another anomaly. If someone did have to, then it would not be Jordan. They did not want to risk this again.

"Hey Stephen," Nick greeted, putting down the flowers he'd bought. There was already a vase of yellow roses that were Jordan's favourite. He knew that Stephen had bought them.

"Nick," Stephen replied.

"How is she?"

"No change."

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Nick knew Stephen felt guilty, but the circumstances had been out of his control. Nick, on the other hand, could have stopped them from going through.

Stephen suddenly spoke. "She moved!"

"What?!"

"Her hand. Her hand moved!" He moved closer, leaning over Jordan. "Jordan? Jord, can you hear me?"

Nick joined in. "Come on, Jordan. Wake up."

Stephen laughed. "You heard the man. Wake up."

"Come on, honey," Nick whispered.

"She squeezed my hand! Come on, Jord. Open your eyes."

"There's no need to be so bossy." Jordan coughed. Her eyelids fluttered and then opened. She stared up at them. "What. . ." her throat was dry and sore. It hurt to talk. "What happened?"

"You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks," Nick explained gently. Then he looked to Stephen. "I need to tell the others."

"And her parents," Stephen reminded him as he left the room.

Suddenly he felt nervous. While they had been trapped in the future, he had kissed her. They hadn't discussed what that meant for them, if it meant anything at all.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sick. My head and body hurts. My throat is sore and my leg feels like its on fire."

Stephen looked guilty, but didn't say anything.

"Stephen?"

The doctor coming in saved Stephen from having to say anything. "Miss Sheridan. How are you feeling?"

Jordan repeated what she had just told Stephen.

The doctor nodded. "You're leg is healing nicely."

"What happened to my leg?" she asked, obviously confused.

Stephen panicked. He should have told her the cover story.

The doctor smiled gently. "You don't remember? That's to be expected. You're likely feeling disorientated, confused and slightly frightened."

Jordan nodded.

"You may not be able to remember everything. Is there anything else that doesn't feel quite right?"

Jordan nodded slightly. "My eyes. Things are a bit blurry."

"That will pass. It happens sometimes when a patient comes out of a diabetic coma."

"Is she okay otherwise?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Her limbs needs some movement, so if you can help her with that."

Stephen nodded. The doctor smiled and left the room.

"It will hurt," Stephen told her. "They've been out of use for a couple of weeks."

Jordan pulled a face but nodded.

"We'll do your arms first."

He took her arm and began to bend it at the elbow. It hurt, her face contorted in pain, but she said nothing. He did the same to the other one.

"Do you want to stop? Or shall we do your legs as well?"

"Yes. Lets just get this over with."

He nodded and remove the covers from her legs. She was wearing the short pj's that her mother had put her in. Her legs were long and creamy. Stephen forced himself to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing.

"Jordan, I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked.

"For what happened on the other side of the anomaly," Stephen answered.

Jordan looked confused. "What happened?"

"I kissed you," he mumbled.

"Oh." Jordan remembered. He was sorry? Did that mean that he hadn't meant it? Had he done it because she had been close to death and he wanted to give her some last joy? "It's okay Stephen."

Stephen kept moving her legs slowly, but his mind was racing. Was she giving him an out? He didn't want one. He wanted to take this somewhere. But what if she didn't? He didn't want to push her. He simply smiled and kept working at her legs.

* * *

Please please please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! I am alive. Just about. Uni is killing me. But in between all my essays, I've managed to write this. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I haven't got long left now, so hopefully it will be soon.

* * *

She left hospital a week later. In total, she had been there for three weeks. Jordan grimaced as her dad helped her from the car. Although she had been moving around, walking up and down the corridor outside her room, her muscles were still painful.

As they walked up the path to her house, her brother, Jake and her twin sister, Jayne came running out to meet her. "Jord!" When they reached her, they flung their arms around her. "We thought we'd lost you."

Jordan smiled and hugged them back. "I'm fine, guys."

Jake took her other arm and helped her dad get her to the house. It was slow going, because every step she took hurt. Then there was her leg. Stephen had told her the cover story, which was why she had a huge gash in her leg. Jordan understood that their story needed to be realistic, but did it have to hurt so much? The doctor had told her she was lucky it hadn't gotten infected and praised Stephen for keeping it clean.

Stephen. He'd been so good to her. He'd bought her yellow roses everday, sat with her, talked with her, and helped her do her exercises. She wished he would kiss her again, but if he didnt feel that way then she couldnt force him. To be honest, she wasnt surprised that he didnt like her as more than a friend. Very few men ever did. They just saw her as one of the guys.

Her mother had gone ahead to open the door. As soon as she did, Cain shot out. He barked and bounded towards her. She sank to her knees to greet him.

"Hello, baby. Did you miss me?" she cooed, stroking the huskies soft fur.

Jake laughed. "I think they all did."

"Where's DG?" she asked.

"Probably waiting inside," Jayne smiled.

Jordan smiled and got to her feet. It was good to be home.

* * *

Stephen stared at Jordan's house. It was not what he expected. It was quite big, with plenty of land from what he could see. A light came on. Jordan walked in. It was the kitchen. She appeared to be talking to someone, but he couldn't see a phone or another person.

Rock music suddenly blast out. He couldnt tell what it was, but Jordan appeared to like it. She was dancing slightly as she moved about the kitched, obviously cooking something. A cat jumped up on the side and Jordan laughed, reaching out to pet it before she picked it up and put it back on the floor. Stephen sighed and walked up to the front door.

She answered almost immediately. "Stephen. Hi."

Stephen stared at her. She was wearing loose jogging bottoms, black, with the WWE logo on the thigh and a tight black tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. "Hi. I'm, er...Sorry to drop in like this."

Jordan smiled. "That's okay. Come in, I was just feeding the animals."

"Animals? How many do you have?"

She laughed. "A few. Come and meet them." She pulled him into the kitchen and laughed again at the amazed look on his face. "The two dogs are Cain and DG. The cats are Bella and Isis."

"Are these all the animals you have?"

"Nope. There's a hamster upstairs."

This time is was Stephen's turn to laugh.

"Do you want something to eat or drink? I was thinking about ordering something."

"I don't want to intrude. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Dont be silly. Besides, I could use the company."

He smiled and nodded. "I thought your parents would still be here."

She grinned. "I literally had to push them out the door. My dad's already had three weeks off. Josh has had five. So has Jayne. They need to go back. And anyway, I'm fine. Just a bit sore and a bit tired. Come on, I'm gonna order Chinese. I was just about to put a movie on."

He followed her to the living room. It was decorated in red and gold. The setee and chairs looked big and comfortable. She waved him towards them."Have a seat. I just need to find the menu. Do you want to pick a film?"

"What film were you going to watch?"

"I was going to watch Labyrinth."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You don't know? Oh, my god. I must educate you. It's only the best movie in the whole world. David Bowie stars," she grinned.

Stephen laughed and sat down. She put the movie on and then ordered the food. When it turned up, she paid for it and brought it into the living room, where he was engrossed in the movie. They had just finished their food when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stephen." It was Nick. "Stephen, the alarms just gone off. We've got a new anomaly."

"Okay. Where?"

Nick told him. "I don't know whether to call Jordan. I know that she only got out of hospital today."

Stephen glanced at Jordan. She was watching him with a questioning look on her face. "I'm with her now. I'll ask her what she wants to do. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

"Was that Nick?" she asked.

"Yeah. A new anomaly has opened."

Jordan stood. "I'll get dressed."

Stephen grabbed her arm. "Now hang on a minute. Are you up to this? You've only just got out of hospital. We'll understand if you want to sit this one out."

Jordan was shaking her head before he'd finished. "No, I'm not sitting this one out. I want to be there."

Stephen didn't let go. "Jordan-"

"Stephen," she interrupted gently. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and let go. "You'd better get dressed then."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know it's taken me ages to update, but uni is just manic. Thankfully, I don't have long left, so I should be able to update more often when I'm finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

"A cinema?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. So we have to be careful. There's a lot of people inside."

Stephen looked up at the building. "Has anything come through?"

Jenny shook her head. "There have been no reports as yet."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "We have to get in there. Let's go. We split up. Same teams as last time. We need to get everyone out."

They each took a gun, even Connor. Jordan giggled when he cocked the gun. He heard her and asked, "What?"

She grinned. "Nothing. Just don't shoot me."

Abby nudged him. "Yeah, Connor. Remember, keep the gun out of the Abby area." When Jordan raised an eyebrow, Abby shook her head. "I'll give the full story later. Just be glad you're paired with Stephen. He wont shoot you by accident."

Jordan's other eyebrow shot up. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Abby grinned. "Best not to."

Jordan smiled back as Stephen approached them. "You ready?" he asked.

"Always," she grinned.

They gathered in the main area of the cinema. Nick was looking around, as if trying to figure out what to do. "We need to get everyone out. Now."

"We could set off the fire alarms," Jordan suggested.

Nick looked up at the high ceiling. "All I've got is a lighter. I don't think it will generate enough smoke to reach up there."

Jordan looked up at the ceiling too and then around the lobby. There were game machines, seats to sit on while you waited for your film to start, the ticket booth, toilets, the fo – toilets! "Give me your lighter," she said to Nick.

"What for?" he asked, but passed it to her anyway.

Jordan didn't answer. She took off at a run towards the toilets.

"Stephen! Go with her!" Jenny commanded.

Stephen ran after her. When he found her in the women's toilets, she had scrambled up onto the sink so that she could reach the smoke and fire detectors. She lit the lighter and held it directly under the detector. Almost immediately, the alarm rang and the sprinklers started to go off.

"Damn!" Jordan shouted over the alarm. "I forgot about the sprinklers!" Then she laughed.

Stephen also laughed and helped her down. When they reached the door, they peeked out. People were thundering past as they rushed to get out. They could see the others. They had ducked behind the counter of the food stand to keep out of the way as people pushed past. Nick waved and gave them the thumbs up. They grinned and waved back.

When everyone was gone, they met up again. "Good job," Nick praised. "But what happens when the fire brigade shows up?"

"I'll deal with them," Jenny said, an odd gleam in her eye.

Nick moved away from her slightly. "You're a scary woman, Jenny Lewis."

Everyone laughed, even Jenny.

"Okay." Nick turned serious. "Connor, lead us to it."

The anomaly was inside one of the screens. The doors were shut, so they couldn't tell if anything had come through. Nick listened closely before motioning to Stephen. Everyone trained their gun on the doors that Stephen was about to open. He yanked them open. There was nothing in there but the anomaly, glowing as bright as the sun.

"I hope no one was in here when the anomaly appeared," Nick said. "Is there any way out of here?"

Jenny shook her head. "I don't think so."

Nick studied the room carefully for a moment. "Okay, lets shut these doors. We stay here until the anomaly closes to make sure nothing gets out."

"And if it doesn't close?" Abby asked.

"That's up to Jenny."

Jenny looked thoughtful. "We need to close the cinema. I don't know what we'll say, but we don't have any other choice."

Connor was looking around. "Anyone want a slushy?"

"Me!" Jordan scrambled up from the floor where she'd been sitting with Stephen. "I do!"

Connor frowned. "Are you allowed a slushy?"

Jordan offered him a bright smile. "Of course I am."

They giggled as they poured the slushies and left the money on the counter. Jordan went back to sit next to Stephen, slurping happily. She took a big gulp and then clutched her forehead.

"Argh! Brain freeze!"

Connor laughed at her before taking a sip of his own. He too, clutched his head, moaning.

It was Jordan's turn to laugh. "That's what you get for laughing at me!"

Connor picked up a piece of popcorn that someone had dropped in their rush to get out and threw it at her. When he missed, Jordan laughed again and stuck her tongue out at him.

Stephen grinned. They were acting like kids, it was true. But they weren't being obnoxious. It was quite funny to watch as they threw whatever they could find at each other, laughing when the other person missed and pouting when they got hit.

Suddenly, the doors rattled. The ground seemed to shake. Those who were sitting on the floor struggled to get to their feet. Their guns pointed towards the door, which rattled again.

Then something roared.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Okay people, two things. First, did everyone see the last episode of Primeval? Can you believe the cliffhanger they ended it on?And Helen's dead! That made me real happy, but my friend doesn't think she is dead. What do you guys think? Let me know when you leave a review! Second, I have writer's block. I'm really struggling with the last chapter of the next story. I think I overworked my brain and its just fried. I'm hoping that owning the DVD will help me get back into my story.

Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer; I don't own it...yet. Joking!

* * *

Whatever was locked in the screen roared again. It didn't sound happy. The doors rattled again as it scratched and clawed at the doors to get out.

"Doesn't it know that you're suppposed to pull the doors if you want to get out?" Jordan asked.

Connor snickered, while the rest grinned. This job was a lot like being a cop, Stephen thought, You relied on your sense of humour to help you get through it.

The scratching intensified. Whatever it was, it was desperate to get out. There was a cracking sound as it broke through the wood.

"Back up, back up!" Nick ordered.

They moved back a couple of paces, never once lowering their guns. The doors shook as the creature threw itself at them. Maybe there was more than one creature. Until it broke though the doors, they had no way of knowing.

The doors collapsed. The creatures poured out, catching the team by surprise. Stephen and Nick were bowled over as the creatures rushed past them.

Jordan stared at them. They were real dinosaurs. In the flesh. It was almost a beautiful sight. But then one turned and snarled at her. The creature had small, but incredibly sharp teeth. Teeth that could and probably would rip her apart. It was over seven foot tall, with slender, but muscular hind legs for running. Its arms were thin and short, but with legs and teeth like that it probably didn't need them. She aimed the tranq gun at it, daring it to come closer so that she wouldn't miss.

It roared and began to run at her. She tried to stay calm and cool, but it was a fucking dinosaur! Taking a deep breath, she steadied her hand and fired. It hit it, but it didn't go down. It kept coming towards her. She dived to the side just in time.

Fumbling to get another dart into the gun, it bared down on her. She kicked out with her leg, but it just caught it between its teeth. She screamed as its teeth sank into her flesh and drew blood. Her head swam from the pain. The dart she had been trying to get into the gun was still in her hand. Gritting her teeth, she plunged the dart into the creatures thick skin. It didn't drop her, so she took another dart and did it again.

That seemed to do it. The creature dropped its prey, her head cracking against the floor. The creature began to sway. Realising that she would be crushed if it fell on her, she rolled out of the way just as it crashed to the floor.

Jordan sat up and tried to catch her breath. She could hear the other creatures roaring. She spotted Abby crouching behind the seats. Scanning the room, she pulled herself up and, ignoring the pain in her leg, ran over to Abby.

"Abby!" she said breathlessly. "Abby, the dose in the tranq's isn't enough. I had to shoot one three times before it went down."

"I know," Abby said, who looked unusally pale. "But we cant risk trying to get out and one of them following us."

Jordan nodded and tried to find the professor in the chaos. "Where's Nick?"

Abby shook her head. "He was being chased by those things last time I saw him."

"What are they?" she asked.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. Connor said he was going to find somewhere to hide so that he could look it up."

"I'm going to try and find Nick."

"You're hurt."

"I kicked one in it's mouth. I'll be fine."

"But-" Abby tried to protest, but Jordan was already up and running.

Searching for the professor and avoiding those things wasn't as easy as she thought. She was literally running for her life. What she needed was a weapon. But she didn't know whether they were allowed to kill the creatures.

Then she spotted Nick. "Professor!" she shouted, as she ran to him.

Nick was sweating. He had also been caught by their sharp teeth. He was tired, and out of tranq's. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the blood that had soaked the bottom of her jeans.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Professor, the dosage in the tranq isnt enough. They need at least three times that much before they'll go down."

"I know," he panted. He really didn't want to kill those creatures, but he wasn't left with a lot of options. There was too many of them.

"What do we do?" Jordan asked urgently, pulling him into the toilets.

Nick sighed. He had no choice. "We kill them."

Jordan could see the conflict in his eyes. "Maybe if we can get to the truck."

"We cant risk them getting out."

Jordan was frustrated. "What are they?"

"I don't know." He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Connor? Connor are you there?"

Connors voice crackled through. "Yes."

"Connor, do you know what they are? Have you found anything out?"

"They look to me like they're Alectrosaurus. Late Cretaceous era. Wicked teeth and fast."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Where are you?"

"I'm behind the counter for the food stand."

"Stay where you are. We're coming for you."

"Where's Jenny?" Jordan asked,

"We got separated. I think everyone did. I hope the others are okay." He peeked out the door. "We need to find weapons. Jordan! No!"

She'd run from the toilet. She remembered seeing an ax somewhere in the lobby. If she could just find it. . . There! By the food counter. She grabbed the ax and hurled herself behind the counter as one locked her in its sights.

"Jordan!"

"Connor! Do you still have your tranq's?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Good. Give them to me."

Connor did as he was told. "What you doing?"

Jordan shoved the tranq's in her back pocket. "Helping." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, okay, Connor? Don't let one of them see you."

He stared at her, but nodded.

Jordan smiled and jumped out from behind the counter. The one that had spotted her was waiting. She gripped the ax tighter in both hands. I feel like a Lord of the Rings character, she thought. Like Gimli. She grinned. She really wanted to say; "Bring your pretty face to my ax." Somehow, she managed to resist the urge.

As it charged towards her, she kept calm. She spun just before it reached her, narrowly missing its sharp teeth. She brought the ax down as hard as she could on the creatures neck. She kept chopping, until its head came off. Jordan felt a surge of pity for the Alectrosaurus. It was out of its time zone, doing what came natural to it. It was unfortunate that it had landed in a time where there were people with weapons that could end its life.

But she didnt have time to stand around and stare at the dead creature. She ran back to where Abby had last been. She was still there. And Jenny was with her.

"Jenny! Are you okay?"

The woman nodded. "I'm fine. I ran out of tranq's though."

Jordan nodded. "I think we all did. We need more. Do you two think you can make it to the doors? We need as much as possible."

Abby nodded, looking determined. "I can make it."

Jordan handed her the ax. Abby looked down at it. It felt heavy, foreign in her hands. Evil.

"I'm sorry." Jordan touched her arm. "We don't have a choice until we have the tranq."

Abby understood. "Come on, Jenny. Let's go."

"Be careful," Jordan said.

Jenny grinned. "You be careful."

Jordan watched as they ran off. "Scary woman," she muttered.

* * *

Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I know that I haven't updated for ages. I thought that I would be able to write and update more once summer started, but thing's went wrong from the moment uni finished. I had a major problem that has only just been dealt with. I can only hope that you guys haven't given up on me.

* * *

As Abby and Jenny ran for the doors, Stephen was struggling to keep one of the creatures from biting him in half. He'd put the hockey table in between them, and for now that meant it couldn't get to him. But it wouldn't last long. It could find a way. It just didn't know it yet. And one could always sneak up on him. His tranq's were gone. He was pretty much defenseless.

The creature snapped its jaw at him. It could probably reach across the hockey table and sink its teeth into him. In the back of his mind, he wondered how the others were doing. He hoped they were okay. He'd been separated from Jordan. He didn't know if she was alive or dead.

The creature finally realised that it was big enough to reach across the table. It narrowly missed his arm. Stephen had no choice but to dive to the side to escape its teeth. As he rolled onto his feet, it came at him, fast. Stephen knew that there was nowhere to go. He couldn't outrun it. It was too fast. He braced himself for the pain he knew would come when the creature bit him.

But the pain never came. He looked up. There was three darts sticking out of the creatures side. Immediately, it began to sway before it fell to the ground with a huge crash. Jordan was sitting on the ground not far behind the creature.

Stephen got up and ran to her. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. Are you nuts? You could have been killed!"

Jordan grimaced as she put weight on her leg. "Jeez. Next time I'll let you get eaten."

Stephen crossed his arms. "I was handling it."

"Yeah, it looked like it," she replied sarcastically.

Stephen opened his mouth to retaliate, but noticed her limp. He glanced down. Her jeans were soaked with blood. Her blood. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

"You're not." He pushed her into one of the few seats that had remained standing and knelt down to look at her leg. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I kicked one. It caught my leg with its teeth. I'm fine."

Stephen didn't reply. He peeled the denim away gently. It had stuck to her leg. There were bite marks all the way round her ankle. She was losing a lot of blood. He took off the shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt and tore it into strips. He wound them tightly round her ankle.

"That should slow the bleeding, but you need to go to hospital."

"Not yet. There's still creature's here."

"Damn it!" he snapped. "You're bleeding badly. You could pass out and then you're a sitting duck for those things."

Jordan looked at him, her blue eyes wide. "I didn't know you cared."

"Goddamn it, Jordan. You know I do!"

She lifted her chin. "Do I?"

He grabbed her chin in his hand and pulled her roughly toward him, kissing her hard. He pulled back after a couple of seconds. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded, slightly dazed. He kissed her again, softer this time.

A roar made him pull away. One of the creatures was heading their way. And they were sitting ducks.

"Shit!" He grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on!"

They ran, but with no real hope of getting far, or even getting away. They were backed into a corner and they both knew it. Stephen tried to push Jordan behind him, hoping that the creature would attack him first and give her a chance to run. But she was having none of it. She stood firmly by his side, her fists raised as if she could fight it off.

It charged towards them. Then suddenly it stopped, swayed, and crashed to the ground. Stephen and Jordan looked round. Abby stood not far from them, her gun pointed toward the fallen creature.

Jordan let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Perfect timing, Abby."

She just grinned and threw their guns back to them. Then she threw the darts. "I upped the dosage. As you can see its enough now. I gave you ten darts each. I'm hoping that will be enough."

Jordan loaded her gun. "Where's Jenny?"

"She went to find Nick."

"Let's go," Stephen said.

They walk carefully now, on full alert in case one took them by surprise. They heard a roar. They spun round. One was racing towards them. Stephen took aim and fired. The creature went down almost immediately.

"Wait!" Abby stopped. "What about Connor? He doesn't have a gun."

"Where is he?" Stephen asked.

"He was behind the counter to the food stand," Jordan said.

"Come on then."

Connor was still where Jordan had left him. He looked very pale when they found him. "Hi, guys."

"Come on, Connor," Abby said. "It's. . . Well, it's not safe, but you can come out now. We're going to find the professor and Jenny."

As Connor stood up, Nick and Jenny appeared behind them.

"Are you guys okay?" Nick asked.

They all nodded.

Nick glanced around the room. There were creature's everywhere, knocked out from the tranq. But there were two dead. One lay not far from them, its head hacked off. Another lay over by the doors.

Jordan caught Nick's eye. "I'm sorry, professor. We didn't have a choice."

He gave her a small smile. "I know. Now we need to get the others back. The anomaly is still open, isn't it, Connor?"

Connor checked the detector. "Yeah, its still there."

Abby also surveyed the sleeping dinosaurs. "How do we get them to the anomaly? They're huge."

"We drag them," Nick smiled.

"The fun never ends," Jenny muttered.

It was hard work, but somehow they managed to get each of the creatures into the screen where the anomaly was.

"We need to check the building," Nick said. "Make sure we haven't missed any."

"Me and Jordan can do it," Abby offered.

Nick raised his eyebrow.

Abby just smiled at him, hooked her arm through Jordan's and pulled her from the room.

They checked the lobby first, going through each of the toilets and any other doors that one of the creatures could have got through. Then they moved along the corridor, checking each of the screens.

As they got to screen eight, Jordan paused. "I think there's something in there," she whispered.

Abby put her ear to the door. She thought she could hear movement. She looked at Jordan. "Ready?"

Jordan nodded. Abby put her hand to the door, and counted to three with her fingers then shoved the door open. The creature was down by the screen. Abby raised her gun and shot it.

Jordan laughed. "Nice shot."

Abby grinned. "Thanks. We'll check the other screens, then get the guys to help us drag this fellow to the anomaly."

The other screens were empty. It seemed as though they had got all of the creatures.

"What do we do with the dead ones?" Connor asked.

"We'll have to burn them," Nick said. He turned to Jenny. "Call Lester. Tell him we need someone to collect the bodies and take them back to the ARC."

Jenny nodded and left the room.

"How do we get them back through?" Jordan asked.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose we could drag them through. But we can't risk the anomaly closing while we're on the other side."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Stephen said.

Nick considered it for a moment then nodded his head. "Yeah. You're right. Okay, me, you and Connor will drag them through. Jordan, you and Abby stay here. If anything but us comes through, shoot it. Understand?"

They nodded. One by one, they dragged the creatures through the anomaly. Jordan and Abby watched worriedly, hoping that the anomaly wouldn't close while they were on the other side. Finally, the last creature had been dragged through, and they could breathe easy.

They stood staring at the anomaly. "Will it close anytime soon?" Stephen asked.

Connor shrugged. "Who knows? It's been here a while, so it should probably close soon. Or it could be a permanent one."

Jordan stared at the anomaly. "Do we stay until it closes?"

Nick nodded. "I think we should. Or at least until Lester's men get here."

She sat down on the floor, her back to the wall. "Okay."

Stephen sat next to her. "Are you okay? How's your ankle?"

She shrugged. "It hurts. But whatever." She glanced over to where Abby and Connor were sitting close together, whispering. "When do you reckon they're gonna get together?"

Stephen smiled. "When Nick and Jenny do."

"Oh. You've noticed too?" she laughed.

Stephen laughed with her. It was good to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, it's an update! I'm quite surprised that I managed to actually upload this, what with everything that's going on. This is the last chapter in this story, but hopefully, I'll upload the first chapter of the next one real soon. Hope you like it!

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning by the time the anomaly disappeared. The whole team was dead on their feet. Nick and Jordan were bleeding. They drove straight to the hospital when they were finally allowed to leave the anomaly site. Jenny stayed with Nick while Stephen stayed with Jordan. Abby and Connor opted to wait in the waiting room.

Jordan sat on the bed, waiting for the doctor to see to her. She hated hospitals, hated the smell, the sounds. God, she wanted out of here.

"I only just escaped from this damn place," she moaned.

Stephen laughed. "Down girl."

Jordan just shot him a dirty look and growled at him. He just grinned. She was about to say something when the curtain opened and the doctor appeared.

"Well, what have we got here?" he asked, bending down to look at her ankle.

"Dog bite," she muttered. That was what she had been told to say.

"Vicious dog," the doctor commented as he gently peeled away the denim that was sticking to her.

Blood had soaked through the make-shift bandage that Stephen had wrapped around her ankle. Carefully, the doctor cut away the strip of material and examined her wound.

"Very vicious dog. With very sharp teeth. I'm afraid you're going to need stitches for that."

Jordan winced. Stitches. Great.

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure your boyfriend will hold your hand."

Jordan blushed. Stephen just smiled and took her hand. He kept hold of her hand as the doctor stitched her leg up. The pain had to have been terrible, but she didn't say a word. He could see it on her face though, and in the way she squeezed his hand.

When it was over, they met up with the others in the waiting room. They were all exhausted and desperate to go home.

"Come on, Jord. I'll drop you off," Stephen said.

They bid goodbye to each other and left the hospital. Stephen had hoped that he would be able to talk to Jordan on the way home. But no such luck. She fell asleep almost as soon as they hit the road. So instead, he had time to think. He'd kissed her again. Goddamn it, why did he keep doing that? What if she didn't want him to kiss her? She probably didn't feel that way about him. He sighed. Well, he couldn't take it back now. He would just deal with the consequences.

He shook her gently when they pulled up outside her house, but she didn't wake. He realised that it had probably all been a bit much for her. Especially since she had only come out of hospital that day. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the house and let himself in. He took her upstairs and laid her on the bed, pulling off her shoes.

"Stephen?" she said, sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

She sat up. "I need to get out of these clothes."

Stephen stood. "I'll go then."

"Stephen, it's nearly five in the morning. Why don't you crash here?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course. Spares next door. Bathrooms across the hall. Make yourself comfortable."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Jordan just grinned at him. She stood, and pulled at the bottom of her tank top, then stopped. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She hesitated for a moment and then headed for her bathroom. It was an en suite, and she could look out and see if she was right. There was also the added bonus of painkillers. She quickly gulped them down with some water and then peeked through a small gap in the blinds.

There was someone standing in her back garden. A man, from the shape of him. Stocky, but not too tall. He was dressed in all black. And he had a gun. Jordan gasped. Should she tell Stephen? No, she quickly shot that idea down. He was exhausted, and would only get himself killed.

As she watched, another figure came out of the trees. It was a woman. She approached the man, who pointed up at the house. At her bedroom. The woman also looked up at the house. She said something to the man, who nodded. Then they melted back into the trees.

Jordan stood there, frozen. People were watching her house. Watching her. She had just one question; who the hell were they?


End file.
